Une Colocation à Quatres !
by SomethingInMyWardrobe
Summary: UA. Destiel. Sabriel. Sam Winchester, pour ses études à Stanford, décide d'aller habiter dans le même appartement que son frère. Il y a deux autres personnes avec eux. Gabriel et Castiel Novak. Tout va bien... Sauf quand il découvre que Dean et Cass sont en couple... Comment va réagir le Winchester en sachant que son frère est bi...Et que les deux autres sont gay ? Lisez ;)


**Coucou :)**

**Je suis trop contente de pouvoir -enfin- poster sur ce site ! J'ai lis beaucoup de fic donts celle de Jana Helen Laivel et DjinAtWood qui sont trrrrèèès bonnes et grâce à cela, j'ai eu le courage de poster. Ben, en fait, je me suis dis:**

**- Y'en a des pires que moi et ils ont poster quand même, donc, pourquoi pas !**

**(Les ''pires que moi'' ne sont pas sur , je tenais à le préciser.)**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient car sinon, Sam n'aurait plus rien sur le dos...**

**Pairing: SaBriel & DeStiel, ainsi que du léger BRowley (Enfin, Crowley x Bobby...)**

**Bonne Lecture à Tous ~**

**Chapitre I**

-Sammy, dépêche ! On va être en r'tard ! Cria l'aîné des Winchester, Dean.

-On l'est déjà. Fit le cadet avec une Bitch-Face, soit, celle de l'Évidence même.

Sam Winchester, pour ses études à Stanford, allait habiter avec son très cher grand-frère dans un appart avec deux autres coloc'. Ouais...Le Winchester était quand même un peu stresser de devoir habiter avec des inconnus, oui, vous vous dites ''Mais Dean, lui, il compte pas !?'' Mais c'est qu'il ne serait pas trop présent entre les jours de travails, les sorties au bar et les party et c'est ce qui agacait le plus Sam. Tandis que lui allait passer presque des nuits entières à étudier, son frèrot allait s'amuser comme un adolescent. Mentalement, Dean, n'était pas loin de là d'ailleurs mais, il espérait au moins que l'un d'entre ses coloc' soit dans la même situation que lui. De la manière donc Dean les avait décrit, il y aurait ''Cass'' , le petit intello parce qu'il est prof' et Gaby, le ''Trickster'' , toujours une bonne pique au bout de la langue. Bref, le plus petit des Winchester tourna la clef et fit gronder le moteur de son ''bébé'' et la fit s'élancer à toute allure sur la route.

-Mais fais gaffe, je voudrais pas crever avant même d'avoir pu goûter au joie de l'université. Ronchonna le plus grand.

-Joie ?! Mais t'es défoncer ou quoi ?

- Peut-être, je sais pas mais, maintenant, laisse-moi dormir !

Sur ce, il ferma ses p'tits n'oeils et roupilla tout doucement. Dean le regarda, attendrit. Oui, vous avez bien lu, attendrit ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas rester auprès de lui, comme ça, veillant sur lui.

-Sammy...Hey, on est arrivé...

Sam sentit que quelqu'un le secouait, certes, mais très doucement comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile au monde.

-Déjà ? Non...Ne me dit pas qu'on est mort ? J't'avais dit de pas rouler trop vite ! Souffla le dit ''Sammy'' encore dans les vappes.

.ha. Fit faussement Dean amusé. Aller viens, faut que je te présente à Cass et l'autre.

Le plus grand remarqua que ses valises étaient déjà rentrer à l'intérieur et sourit discrètement.

-C'est toi qui a pris mes valises ? Quel Gentleman !

Un rire retentit. Un rire que Sam ne connaissait pas d'ailleurs.

-Gentleman ? Tu rigole ! Même un écureil et plus polie que lui !

À cette remarque, le cadet s'emporta dans un fou rire, tandis que Dean ronchonnait dans son coin. Tandis que Sam essuyait ses larmes, l'étranger descendit les marches, toujours ce sourire moqueur au visage. C'était un mec assez mignon...Des yeux ambres , petit et des cheveux bruns lançés derrière son crâne. C'était surement heu...Gaby...Enfin, Gabriel quoi ! Bref, ce dernier approcha le cadet et lui tendit sa main, le fixant dans les yeux. Malaise malaise... Mais Sam la prit quand même.

-Moi c'est Gabriel, toi t'es surement le p'tit Sammy ?

-Sam.

Ce mec, il avait l'air de sale emmerdeur, tout comme son frère ! Une autre personne arriva, un gars. Cass, aucun doute ! Il avait son Trench-coat et sa cravate donc...

-Et lui, c'est Cassie ! Pointa Gabriel.

-Enchanté, Sam. Fit Castiel en tendant lui aussi sa main.

-De même. Il l'a prit comme il l'avait fait avant, avec Gabe.

-Oué, bon on rentre ou gêle notre cul ici ?! Lança Dean sur un ton des plus...Adorable !

Sur ce, les trois hommes rentrèrent dans le petit appartement. Ouais ben, pas si mal !

Les murs étaient de couleur brun fonçé, le plancher était fait de bois franc et les meubles étaient tous très anthiques. C'était assez beau !

- bon, la proprio' est super ! Elle s'appelle et elle adore nous faire de petits plats ! Fit Gabriel tombant mollement sur le sofa kaki placé devant la petite télé. Castiel alla s'assoir à la table et invita Sam à faire de même. Il accepta et se plaça devant lui.

-Alors, Sam, quand rentres-tu à l'École ? Demanda Castiel.

-Dans quelques semaines. Il prit une pause puis, s'aperçevant de la confusion de son vis-à-vis, il continua. Je voulais être totalement près pour la rentrée donc...J'ai pris de l'avance...J'espère que ça ne vous déranges pas.

Un éclat de rire retentit. C'était Dean qui s'assit lui aussi avec une bière à la main.

-Loin de là ! Surotut pour Cass ! Ça lui fera du bien d'avoir un copain intello !

Les deux ''intello'' roullèrent des yeux, désespérés par ce débi- hum, pardon...Par ce mec.

-C'est pas parce que je vais à l'université que ça fait de moi un intello.

-Mouais. Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est juste nul.

-C'est que t'es pas assez intelligent pour y aller...

-Bitch.

-Jerk.

Le lendemain matin, on sonna à la porte des quatres coloc'. Castiel, qui, comme d'habitude, c'était levé tôt, alla ouvrir.

-Bon matin, ! Lança joyeusement Castiel.

La vieille femme sourit, creusant de petites fossettes dans ce visage vieillit.

-Castiel, vous semblez en forme ce matin ! Sourit-elle.

L'homme l'invita à rentrée mais celle-ci refusa.

-Merci, c'est bien gentil ! Mais je suis venue vous apporter quelques patisseries.

Elle lui tendit un petit panier que Castiel prit avec joie et les deux adultes se dirent aurevoir. Une fois la porte fermée, Sam arriva les cheveux tous en batailles.

Le professeur sourit, en pensant qu'il ressemblait à un gamin comme ça.

-Bon matin Sam, tu as bien dormit ?

-Mouii et toi ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu veux déjeuner ? Demanda le plus vieux.

-Non, merci mais ne déjeune jamais.

Surpris, Cass lui demanda pourquoi.

-Je sais pas...J'ai pas vraiment faim le matin. Répondit Sammy, simplement.

-Eh bien, c'est le repas le plus important tu sais et t-

-Bon matin !

Dean, surement en manque d'attention, avait crié. Cherchez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit ! Seul Sam avait sursauté car, Castiel, lui, était tout simplement habitué quoi...

-' ien dormit Sammy ? Demanda l'aîné.

-Mouais.

-Et toi Cassie ?

''Cassie'' roulla des yeux.

-Mais arrête avec ce surnom totalement débile !

-Oh, aller Cass ! C'est mignon, comme toi !

Il eu un gros blanc dans la pièce. Un ange passa, puis deux...Puis Gabriel arriva.

-Putain que j'ai faim ! Se lamenta l'homme aux yeux ambrés puis, il haussa un sourcil. J'sens comme une tension ici ? Y a quoi ?

-Rien. Fit Castiel en se levant pour aller chercher le panier que la propriétaire leur avait apportée. Ça vient de .

Gabriel prit donc un petit pain fourré au chocolat et le mangea en moins de deux.

-Mmm ! Quel délice !

Dean fit de même, avec Castiel et tous regardèrent Sam qui n'avait rien prit.

-Mais mange Sammy ! Lança Dean en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Je déjeune jamais. J'ai pas faim.

-Oh, non. Pas de ça avec moi ! Lança Gabriel. Tu vas manger !

-M-m-mais pourquoi ?! Demanda le Winchester, confus.

-Parce que moi, j'ai été obligé ! Hein Cassie ?

Dean pouffa et prit un pain et le tendit à son frère.

-Aller, mange !

-Quoi ? Comme si j'allais te bouffer dans la main !

-Tu préfère que ce soit Gabe ? Rigola Dean.

Il rougit sans même savoir pourquoi. Mais bordel de merde...Il rougit comme une adolescente !

Qu'il est mignon...Pensa Gabriel

***.

Le soir rendu, Gabriel dormait, Sam prenait sa douche tandis que Dean et Castiel

discutaient tranquillement dans le salon.

-Il est une bonne personne, ton frère, Dean.

-Oui, je sais. C'est un chic type mais il est tellement coincé des fois !

-Il à une copine ?

Dean baissa la tête, son regard se voila.

- Non...Enfin, il en déjà eu une. Jessica. Mais elle est morte l'année dernière, dans un feu. Ils avaient prévus de ce marier et tout...J'suis triste pour lui. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

Castiel fut surpris. Pauvre homme...Lui, il en aurait été détruit.

- Mais tu sais, Dean, toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien. C'est en partit pour cela que je t'aime.

Le Winchetser sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Dans ce doux moment, aucun des deux ne c'était aperçu que Sam avait tout vu...

Alors...? Pas trop catastrophique ? Review ? :3 La suite sera Dimanche. Parce que oui, un chapitre à tout les dimanche ! À plus !


End file.
